Talk:Innocent Buu
"Djinn Boo"? Huh? Why is this character referred to as "Djinn Boo" on this Wiki? Majin Buu is not only the name of the character in Japanese, it is also by far the most recognised name used for the character in the English versions. The anime and games all use Majin Buu to refer to the character. I can only assume that the Viz manga translation uses the name "Djinn Boo", but I own the anime, several games, and I used to participate in DBZ trivia and DBZ text roleplaying on IRC back in 2000. Even if the title "Majin" directly translates to "Djinn", this Wiki is the only place I've ever seen people referring to the character by that title. The name of the character Sumomo in Chobits directly translates to "Plum", and is used in the manga translation, but it isn't her name. Regardless of the literal translation, her name is Sumomo. Nobody goes around referring to the main character of Bleach as "Strawberry". I suggest that this article, and all references to "Djinn Boo" in the Wiki be changed to Majin Buu. - Yamcha 05:09, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :From what I recall we were using the Japanese Manga names because they were the original. There were multiple forms of the dubs and because they did things differently you can't state that one whole set of English translated names is the most common or official because none of them are. In that case we referred back to the orignal source, The Japanese manga as I remember. But it looks like things are getting to chaotic again. What it looks like we need is not another annoying long winded discussion. We need a tabled list. One which avoids confusion by telling us what character has what name, in what version of the series. Be it Japanese Anime or Manga. Or the English Viz Manga, or what each individual dub used. I'll start a forum topic on that later on, and we'll compile a full table with citation before messing around with names. For now leave them as what we had before. In other words, don't change the names away from what they are on the page. However if someone decided to go and move them while the wiki was a little unmaintained, feel free to revert. (Best to look for what Burdock's edits had, and then use that name). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 15, 2007 @ 09:17 (UTC) ::Well, that's the thing, isn't it? The names can be "translated" from Japanese in several ways. It can be a direct transliteration to romanjii ("Puaru"/"Bejita"), the adjusted English spelling ("Puar"/"Vegeta"), or a literal translation of the term ("Pu-erh"/"Strawberry"). The most important aspect to take into account however is what the creators intended the character's name to be. Obviously, the creators of Bleach didn't intend for their main character to be literally referred to as "Strawberry". ::So, what did Akira Toriyama have in mind? Did he specifically intend for the character Majin Buu to be "Djinn Buu"? Where does that claim come from? And what does the huge M stand for, in that case? ::Sometimes it's simply not clear which type of translation should be used. In many cases, direct transliteration of non-Japanese words is incorrect, as "Bejita" was always intended to be Vegeta. And don't get me started on "Torankusu" and the English twits who use it. ::With regards to names, they're usually not intended to be literally translated. Ichigo being the prime example. If you translated an English name, such as "Joy" to its Japanese counterpart, the name itself doesn't change. It isn't translated into the equivalent Japanese language term for happiness, and it doesn't change the way that it's spelled based on the Japanese language system. ::Sometimes the translators working for the English dub or English managa get it right. Sometimes they get it wrong. The choices made by English translators are never canon in themselves, but they can be a guide in determining which convention to use if a conflict exists. If a conflict does exist, and nobody is able to work out what it's supposed to be, then it makes sense to fall back on the most recognised version of the name. ::I don't think anybody should start using dub names as the standard, which are flat-out wrong in many cases. ("Fasha", and the rest of Bardock's team? Seriously, what the hell were the Funi translators smoking on that day?) ::But if none of us can determine that the character is definitely supposed to be referred to as "Djinn Boo", then it's a conflict - and it would make sense to go with the most recognised and accepted English version of the character's name. ::But I suppose this discussion would be better saved for the forum topic. And I did actually check the forum pages before making any edits and considered posting there, but they seemed pretty dead, so I didn't bother at that time. ::I also see now that you and Burdock have discussed the matter of naming conventions on your talk page. You two are certainly starting from a better position than I am. - Yamcha 03:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Methinks that we should move this page to Majin Buu. If there is no conflict in 3 days I am going to be bold and do it. Sasuke9031 22:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::::And methinks that if you do that before Forum:Naming Scheme gets finished, we're going to have another Talk:Pu-erh, cept this time it might not have such a happy ending. My final word at this moment, is that the entire wiki is in a state of edit war and because of that names should be preserved as is until discussion has finished. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 20, 2007 @ 06:34 (UTC) :::::I assumed he was simply making fun of my previous actions on said page. I almost responded with a sarcastic endorsement of the proposition, however I have a dry style of humour which people sometimes fail to realize. Hence they take my comments seriously when they're intended as jest, so perhaps it's better that I refrain from such. - Yamcha 07:16, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I'm just going to say, when deciding on this character's proper name you should take into account he has the letter "M" plastered on his belt buckle and branded on his associates. Just saying. Image I changed it, the one of him with Gotenks wrapped up in him wasn't very flattering, at it was already on the page. Kuriza 05:40, 23 February 2008 (UTC) kid buu weakest? What the hell it clearly says in the show that kid buu is buu's original and most powerful who ever stated that is simply an idiot that doesn't know what the heck they're talkin about :Kid buu is not the most powerful form, and not the weakest either. The article doesn't say that its the weakest by the way.